lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stripe
Stripe is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71256 Team Pack for the Gremlins franchise. Background Stripe was the gremlin leader of the first batch, being the main antagonist of the first Gremlins movie. He is named after the white tuft of fur on the top of his head, it being in the shape of a mohawk. Stripe is far stronger, smarter and deadlier than the other gremlins in the first film, only being matched by the Brain Gremlin in the sequel. Even as a mogwai, he was extremely mischievous and very sinister, at one point trying to bite the index finger of Billy Peltzer's friend Pete Fountaine. He was also responsible for tying the Peltzer family's dog, Barney, up in Christmas lights. Gremlins He and his gang were formed when Pete accidentally knocked a water-filled paintbrush jar onto Gizmo, causing him to spawn five little puff balls that turned into Mogwais, one of which becomes Stripe. Early on, it is noted that he and his gang are not like the friendly and kind Gizmo, as they teased the latter endlessly and tied up Billy's dog Barney up in Christmas lights wrapping the family porch. They later tricked Billy into feeding them past midnight by gnawing on a wire of his alarm clock and eating up the chicken legs that he offered them, after which they made cocoons. Just around the time Billy was working at a local bank, they hatched into Gremlins, harassed Gizmo by tying him into a darts board, throwing darts at him and sending him down onto a laundry chute, and soon made a mess in the Peltzer house. Shortly after Billy and his mom Lynn managed to kill his friends, Stripe escapes to the Kingston Falls YMCA and jumped into the pool the moment Billy and Gizmo find him, forming a large army of Gremlins that start to wreck the town. He is later seen in the local movie theater with his group watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves before slipping away to a department store candy shop, evading the fire that destroyed his friends and the theater. A fight ensues in the department store as he tries to murder Billy with a chainsaw only to be blinded by the store lights opened by the latter's girlfriend Kate Beringer. He then runs away, only to find a fountain in a greenhouse, and plans to jump in to start a new army, trying to shoot Billy from trying to interfere in his plans when Gizmo shows up in a toy Barbie car and pulls up the blinds of a secret window, exposing Stripe to sunlight, killing him slowly. His slowly decaying corpse then melts into a green puddle, ending the Gremlin rampage in Kingston Falls. World [[Gremlins|'Gremlins']]: Kingston Falls Abilities * Vine Cut (uses claws) * Target (shoots with a gun) * Mini Access * Digging * Acrobatics Quotes "Nice briefcase, you Mogwai seller?" Stripe when interacting Newt Scamander Trivia * It is said that Gremlins 2: The New Batch character Mohawk is a direct reincarnation of Stripe wanting to get revenge on Gizmo for killing him in the first film. * Stripe's toy tag symbol is a popcorn bucket, which he is seen holding in some pictures of the game. This is a reference to a scene in the original film where Stripe is seen eating popcorn during the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. His toy tag, on the other hand, is based from his Gremlins form. * The white tuft of fur he has as a Mogwai is retained when he becomes into a Gremlin. This is how he got his name. * He was voiced by Frank Welker in the film, who will voice him in LEGO Dimensions. He also voiced Scooby-Doo, Fred, Slimer and Stay Puft amongst others in the game. * Stripe was one of the two characters showcased in the third ''Meet That Hero ''trailer, along with his rival, Gizmo. Marceline, the host of that trailer, notes that she enjoys his rebellious attitude. * Stripe reuses the Faun leg piece from the Collectable Minifigures theme. * His Spotlight music is the Gremlins Rag from the first film. * His Spotlight mistakenly says his personal vehicle is the R.C. Racer Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Animals Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Evil Category:Keys Category:Non-Vortech's Army Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Digging Ability